Wrapped Around Her Finger
by laurenwrites
Summary: A little collection of Bade drabbles/one-shots that I'll update randomly...
1. Wrapped Around Her Finger

**Author's Note: This is a completely random story that I just came up with. I've never done a one-shot and this has nothing to do with my current story, The Other Side, but I just wanted to give this idea a try. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Maybe," she mutters as she pushes the RV door open and steps out of it.

When the door is once again shut, he peers out the window adjacent to his bed and watches her walk out to her battered car. He's thankful that she can't see _in_, thanks to the bulletproof windows, because she might think he's a creep—and that wouldn't help his cause at all.

He doesn't know why he watches ever every time she leaves. Maybe it's because he hopes she'll come back, but he knows she never will. They have a set system worked out that neither one of them is supposed to break: she comes over, they have sex, she leaves. This is how it's been for three weeks now, and, if he's being honest with himself, he's not about to screw himself over when he's currently hooking up with one of the desirable girls at Hollywood Arts.

As he sinks back into his mattress, he feels his heartbeat decreasing back to its normal rate. Although most of his body is covered in sweat, he gets the chills as his mind flashes back to the events of the past thirty minutes. Even in his memory, everything about her is sensual…the way she moans into his mouth when he's lucky enough to get one of her toxic kisses, the way her clothes—including lingerie—accentuate all of her curves perfectly…

He wants her more than he's ever wanted anything. Physically, he's got her; they've been hooking up for almost a month now, and it somehow gets better each time. He wants more, though, and he curses at himself aloud for being so vulnerable. He's the _guy_; he's supposed to be the one in the relationship that's completely satisfied with simply sex. Instead, she's got him wrapped tightly around her finger—and she doesn't even know it.

The next day at school is painful. As she struts through the hallway to get her things from her locker before their first period, he can't help but stare at every part of her from top to bottom. Her wardrobe choices never fail to make her look inconceivably sexy, but not the least bit slutty. Her black top effortlessly shows just enough cleavage to keep him looking; it's worse now that he knows what's under her bra, because, in his mind, that's what he sees.

He wishes that he could claim her in front of everyone. He envisions it: he'd grab her tiny waist from behind and turn her body to press against his before kissing her so passionately that she'd never forget it. He'd wrap his arm around her shoulder and hold onto her hand protectively. Oh, God, he wants to protect her so badly. He wants to get inside that pretty little twisted head of hers and _understand_ her.

She mystifies him.

She mystifies everyone.

When the bell rings for class, he holds off on walking for a few seconds so that, when she passes his locker, he can casually strike up a conversation with her. Pathetic, he knows, but he's desperate.

As she walks past him, naturally not acknowledging his existence, he begins headed towards their classroom just behind her. When he's close enough to her side, he watches her run her fingers through her beautifully dark, long hair…the very fingers that had clawed up his shoulders and back last night as he lie, mesmerized by her dexterity, on his bed in his RV. When she brushed her hair to the side, he could see—for just a split second—the purplish remains of the hickey he'd so willingly given her.

He stares at her for the entirety of the class period, careful not to let himself get caught by his friends. He wonders what she's thinking…she's so misunderstood. He worries that people take her for what they see: a popular, bitchy, goth girl so shallow she can't see her own reflection. He knows there's more to her than that, even if he can't get her to stay for even two minutes after she finishes him off each time.

Later that night, as he hopelessly tries to focus on his homework, he checks his phone after each math problem—and sometimes during them. He waits for her text that she sends him when she's ready to come over.

How the hell did he become such a slave to _her name on a screen_?

She typically texts around ten, but it's ten thirty and he worries that he won't be seeing her tonight. When he finishes his homework after taking at least twice the amount of time he usually does to get it done, it's midnight. Still, no text from her.

He's tired, but he decides to wait another fifteen minutes or so just to make sure he doesn't miss her text. Fifteen minutes turns to twenty, and twenty to thirty, thirty to forty-five… He feels disgusted with himself; she's clearly not coming tonight, and yet he feels that he'd stay up all night just to wait for that text.

At one fifteen in the morning, he gets a notification and his heart skips a beat.

She's really got him whipped.

He opens the text as soon as possible, his eyes re-reading the words over and over again.

"_Still up?"_

* * *

**Review, Review, Review!**_  
_


	2. You're Mine

"So you've really been there? Like, in the backyard?"

"Only a few times," Jade teases as the door of Sikowitz's classroom shuts behind her.

"Woah," Logan comments after hearing about her experience with the house at which_The Scissoring_ was filmed. "That's sick."

While the rest of their group has moved onto the Asphalt Cafe for lunch, Jade's waiting for her boyfriend to finish talking with Sikowitz about some acting exercise they'd done today in class.

It's rare—to say the least—for any guy to feel even the slightest bit comfortable talking to Jade, but since her makeup with Beck last week, she's been in an unusually good mood. She even found herself raving about her favorite movie and its set in the last few minutes of fourth period, attracting several guys who had followed her out the door of the classroom.

"So, did you go late at night? I bet it felt just like the movie," Cade adds, an excited smile on his face.

"Well I don't drive in the daylight," she answers in a matter-of-fact tone as leans against her locker.

"So badass… You should take us there sometime," another chimes in.

Jade successfully hides how much she loves all of the attention as she casually (yet expertly) swings a pair of scissors on her index finger. "I don't think you're ready for that," she replies, her tone more flirty than before. "It's a little intense."

"Aw," Logan interjects, "I think I'd be okay if I had you to show me arou—"

"Hey." Beck's voice interrupts the word as he enters the half-circle surrounding Jade from behind her. As he eyes each of the three guys, he puts a defensive arm around his girlfriend. The ambiance immediately changes as they quickly say goodbye and walk away, obviously afraid of any kind of retaliation by Beck.

"Why'd you do that?" Jade complains as she turns towards him.

"Do what?"

"You completely just glared at them and scared them off… I thought they were going to pee themselves."

"First of all: funny, I used to say the same thing about _you_. Second… I think we need to have a little chat."

"About?"

Beck sighs. "We were broken up for nine months… a long time. And I know now that we're back together, guys feel like it's okay to talk to you because you're not so upset all the time—"

"I was not upset all the time," Jade cuts in, to which he gives her a half-accusing look. She exhales dramatically and rolls her eyes. "Continue."

"I just want you to remember that… you're _mine_," he admits, wrapping his arms around her hips. "You're mine and no one else's." Beck smiles and leans down to kiss her. "Got it?"

"Oh," Jade answers with a smirk, placing her hands behind his neck and kissing him again, "I got it."


	3. Is it Time?

"Mmm…"

"What? What's wrong? A—are you good?"

Jade turns her head to glare at her boyfriend. "I'm _fine_. God, you seriously need to chill out."

"Why'd you make that noise? It just sounded like—"

"I was enjoying my mango… Sometimes people say 'mmm' when they like the food they're eating," she replies sarcastically.

Beck sighs. "Sorry," he mutters. "You can't blame me. This baby's due—"

"Tomorrow," she finishes for him. "And it's just like any other day of this pregnancy. I feel fine; you don't have to freak out every time I _breathe_."

He eases back into the couch in his RV, trying to relax himself a little more. "You promise you'll let me know if you feel anything?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'm sure you'll figure it out when I start writhing in pain."

Beck winces at his girlfriend's macabre sense of humor; even after nine months, he's in no way prepared to watch her undergo labor. Just as he's trying to shake the thought from his mind, Jade places her hand on the side of the couch to support herself as she stands up. In an instant, Beck's body is turned towards her.

"Are you okay? Where are you going?" He asks frantically as he stands up with her.

"To the hospital, Beck. I decided I want her to come now," she answers caustically.

He exhales as he rubs his forehead. "Sorry… Where…are…you going, though? I can get you anything you need; you just stay right here."

"Babe," she breathes, both of her hands gripping his forearms, "I'm _pregnant_, not dying. I'm walking five feet to get a bottle of water from your mini fridge, and I can do it myself."

"Right," he responds. "I just don't want you to overexert yourself."

"It's five feet, Beck."

As he sinks back into the couch, he watches her every move. When she bends over just slightly to open the fridge, she immediately straightens up again as she presses her hand to her stomach. In the same second, Beck is up and by her side. "Oh my god. Is it time? Let's go; we're ready. I've got the bag!"

Jade watches as he runs to grab the delivery bag they'd packed for their daughter's imminent birth, her eyebrows raised in amusement. She continues to stand by the fridge, her hand still resting on her bulging stomach. "You done yet?" She asks in response to his spastic attack.

"What do you mean? Are we having a baby or aren't we?"

"Beck, she's _kicking_…not _coming_."

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, god. You scared me. Maybe we should already be at the hospital. You know, that way we can just wait there."

Jade furrows her eyebrows, confused by his panicked mode that has taken over. She instantly grabs his hand and gently places it on her stomach, holding his palm to the bump. As she'd expected, his unborn daughter's kicks calm him down quite a bit. "She's still in there," Jade announces. "She's staying in there for now… you can relax."

It isn't until the middle of the night, when Jade is laying cocooned in her boyfriend's arms, that she suddenly feels it. "Beck," she whispers loudly, hitting his chest to wake him.

"Is it time?" He asks immediately, as if he hadn't been asleep.

She doesn't take long to respond, as her next words come out in the form of a contraction. "It's time!"


	4. Coffee Gelato

"That was gorgeous."

"It was nice," Jade admits as they exit St. Mark's Basilica, one of the most famous churches on the planet.

"This city is incredible," Beck marvels, completely enthralled by all he sees around him. As the sun is setting in Italy, he holds tightly onto his girlfriend's hand and begins walking towards his intended destination.

"You really did plan out this entire trip," she comments. "I'm impressed, actually."

"Why, thank you," he replies with a smile as he turns to kiss her. "We're almost out of college; I figured it was about time to take my love to the most romantic city in the world."

She rolls her eyes playfully, an inevitable smile creeping onto her face. "What's next?"

He grins. "This one's a surprise…but trust me, you'll like it."

It's not long before the couple arrives at the Grand Canal, a water pathway that runs smoothly through the city. Tourists from all over the world come to rent a vaporetto—a canal boat that can be paddled slowly though the water—and Beck had made a reservation for himself and Jade.

Before getting in, they stop in a little gelato shop to get themselves a treat for the ride. Within several minutes, the two are sitting across from each other inside the canoe-looking boat, and Beck begins to paddle. While Jade sucks the coffee flavored gelato off of her spoon, she looks around at the beautiful architecture against the pinkish blue sky.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Oliver… This is probably the most cheesy-romantic thing you've ever done."

He laughs and leans over to kiss her. "And I _love _it." As he pulls away, he makes a satisfied face. "Mm, yours tastes better than mine," he says, setting down his strawberry gelato after tasting the remnants of Jade's on her lips.

"Here," she says, dipping her spoon into her cup and holding it out. When Beck sips it off, he kisses her again, strengthening the taste of coffee that they both love so much.

"I love you," he reminds her, making her blush (no matter how many times she's heard it from him.)

"I love you, too," she replies quietly, giving him the words he only gets to hear on special occasions.

Beck can't wipe the smile off of his face. "Good, cause I actually have something for you," he says, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a letter. "My handwriting sucks, but I thought it was worth it to write it anyways."

As Jade takes the letter, her heart feels like it's beating out of her chest because of how in love with him she is. Her eyes are immediately glued to the words.

_Jade,_

_If you're reading this, I actually convinced you to come on this boat with me. ;) I know it's a little more romantic than the things we usually like to do together, but I really wanted to take you here because I think it's the perfect place to tell you how much I love you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't know what I did to deserve you. You're perfect, and I couldn't be happier that you're mine._

_Love, Beck_

When she looks back up at him, even the thin layer of water that's glazed over her eyes doesn't prevent her from noticing the ring that's sitting in his palm.

"Jade West," he says through a smile, "can we spend the rest of our lives together?"


	5. Peppermint Chapstick

She doesn't kiss on first dates. That, he'd figured out when her skinny fingers had not-so-gently pushed themselves against his lips and away from her face. Apparently the rule transcends to second and third dates, too…or at least it had with Beck thus far.

He's far from giving up on her, though; just the fact that he's successfully convinced her to go out with him _three times_ gives him a high not even the cigarette he'd tried once could provide. He's unashamedly head-over-heels for Jade West, and—even if he's only fifteen years old—he knows he wants to be with her for a long time.

As he stares at her from across the table in the coffee shop, the place he'd chosen for their fourth night out together, he tries desperately to keep his eyes on hers. With the exception of a few times that they droop down to look at her irresistible, pouty lips, he does a considerable job of keeping eye contact. It's not the least bit torturous; he swears he could gaze at her uniquely green orbs for hours without getting bored.

"The coffee's awesome here," he observes as he sets his now-empty cup down.

"It's alright," she counters with a shrug of her shoulders. He adores that she's not afraid to disagree with him; she's a challenge, and she's anything but fake.

"Let's get outta here," he offers. "I was thinking maybe we could walk around a bit."

"Fine by me," she answers as she follows him outside into the cold.

Two hours worth of conversation later, after they'd looped back around and returned to Beck's car, he pulls up to the sidewalk in front of her large home. As they sit in silence, his conscious argues with itself over whether or not he should try to kiss her, and he feels like he's never wanted anything so badly in his life.

"Thanks for the coffee," she mumbles.

"Oh," he replies, her words having shaken him from his thoughts. "Sure thing. It was fun."

She nods her head slowly a few times before turning towards the door. "See ya," she says, getting out of the car and shutting the door behind her.

"Shit," he mutters. When he looks out the window of his sedan, she's still on the walk up to her door. Without thinking too much at all, he quickly jumps out of his car and starts to follow her. "Jade," he calls out, picking up his pace, "wait up."

The obviously confused brunette turns around in time to see him catch up with her.

"I had a really great time with you tonight," He says, slightly out of breath. She doesn't say anything, so he continues. "I just want to tell you that… I like you." Again without putting too much thought into it, he leans in to press his lips against hers for the very first time.

As the sweet taste of coffee and her peppermint-flavored chapstick transmits onto his lips, he lingers for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Sorry…" He breathes after a bit of silence. "I've just wanted to do that for—"

In one fell swoop, she interrupts his word with another kiss, this one lasting even longer than the first. He doesn't know what he was thinking when he'd gotten out of his car to run after her, but he quickly decides it's the best decision he's ever made.


	6. Finally

**A/N: As requested by LizsChocolate (on Twitter)! In which everyone thinks that Beck and Jade are still broken up… Set post-TWC / pre-TFB&J. Enjoy, xoxo**

* * *

_**Text [incoming]: janitor's closet. five minutes.**_

Coincidentally enough, Beck is busy staring at Jade—who's sitting across Sikowitz's classroom from him—when he receives her text. He's quick to reply.

_**Text [outgoing]: How are we both supposed to get out of the same class w/ out it being obvious?**_

He watches his girlfriend roll her eyes as she reads his text, and within twenty seconds he has a reply.

_**Text [incoming]: this is our last class before lunch, so figure it out. i'm leaving now.**_

As he finishes reading the message, he sees her get up from her seat. "I'm going to the bathroom," she informs their teacher as she pushes his door open and exits the classroom.

Beck nervously looks around for any indication that anyone might be watching him, and, when he thinks he's come up with a good excuse, raises his hand just minutes after Jade's gone. "Uh, Sikowitz? I'm…not feeling too well. Mind if I hit up the nurse's office?"

"Sure," he answers plainly. "Tell her I say hello, will you?" He asks as Beck gets up to leave.

"Yeah…okay," he replies quickly, leaving the classroom and making his way to the closet.

When he opens the door, he sees her sitting on the stool, her shirt already off to reveal her bra. It's only a minute before the door is shut (and locked) and all of their clothes are lying on the floor.

After ten minutes or so of fun, Beck checks his watch to see that they've only got five minutes left of fourth period. As the two begin putting their clothes back on, he plays with her by kissing her neck and cheek, thereby distracting her from actually getting her top on. "Beck," she moans, "we only have a few minutes to be dressed."

"C'mon, Babe. I don't get to do this anywhere at school but in this damn closet… Can't we just spend our lunch in here?" He begs, continuing to press his lips all over her décolletage.

She wants to protest, but her stomach is doing flips as she feels his mouth's suctioning. "If we skip lunch," she reasons between breaths, "people will get suspicious and think we're somewhere together—and _back_ together."

He grins, looking back into her eyes. "We _are_," he teases, kissing her lips again.

After kissing him back for a few more glorious seconds, she pulls back sternly. "We agreed to keep this a secret. We're not screwing this up just to go for another couple of rounds."

Beck frowns. "Promise to come over to the RV after school?"

She furrows her eyebrows in response. "Do you even _know_ me? _Of course_ I'll be there," she answers, kissing his lips before once again pulling away. "Okay," she warns, "the bell's gonna ring in like, twenty seconds."

The secretive couple barely makes it out of the closet in time to join the flood of students rushing out of classrooms to lunch. As usual, they split up and make sure to arrive at their group table at the Asphalt Café from opposite directions. While they six teenagers are filling in their seats, Beck and Jade end up sitting directly across from each other.

"You feelin' better?" Andre asks his friend as he takes a bite of his burrito.

Beck doesn't do too great of a job hiding his initial confusion about the question, but luckily no one notices. "Yeah, definitely," he reassures his friends. "I just had a little, uh…itch."

This seems to satisfy the four people who _aren't _clued in to what he's talking about, and the gang continues their conversation as they enjoy their lunch. It doesn't take long, though, before Beck almost blows their cover again.

"Oh my god!" Cat's gasp attracts everyone's attention as they watch her giggle. "I think there's a squirrel underneath the table! He keeps rubbing my foot and leg… Does that mean he likes me?" She asks excitedly as she peeks her head under.

Beck's face starts to turn red as he retracts his foot as quickly as possible. "Aw," Cat whines, as Jade shoots a death glare at her boyfriend, "I guess I scared the little guy away. Fooey!"

…

"Go, Cat! Y!"

"Yes, you _have_ to tell us who you love!" The redhead teases Beck, who has the next letter in their game of alphabetical improv.

He hesitates for only a second before continuing. "_Zero_ is the number of secrets I'll be giving away today," he answers proudly, keeping his and Jade's secret that Cat had somehow found out about and is trying to bring out.

"Back to the letter A!" Sikowitz shouts to the four students on the stage.

"As if anyone cares who Beck loves," Jade interjects for her turn.

"But if he does love someone," Andre adds, "he should admit it."

"Exactly!" Cat shouts impulsively, only to have Sikowitz sound of his vocal horn.

"Sorry, Cat, you're out!"

"No! I can't be out!" She protests.

"You know the rules," he replies. "Come on off the stage; there are always more games to play!"

"But I had a plan when I picked Beck and Jade to be on my team together!" She sputters out, causing confusion among the class.

"Cat," Jade warns, accidentally keeping up the improv game, "sit down."

"Wait, why did you pick Beck and Jade?" Andre asks curiously, stepping down from the stage.

"Because…Because—"

"_Cat_," Jade's voice interrupts sternly again.

"Because they love each other!" She bursts, immediately covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?!" Jade exclaims. "That's…that's completely ridiculous," she accuses.

"Ugh," Beck grunts, surprising Jade by wrapping his arms around her from behind, "_finally_!" As soon as she turns around to untangle herself from him, he pulls her into a kiss that lasts long enough for the whole class to start cheering.

"See?!" Cat cries. "I told you!"

When Beck pulls out of the kiss, he's grinning from ear to ear. "God, I love that game."


	7. Lots and Lots of This

_Set three years in the future._

* * *

"No."

"_Pleeeease_?"

"I said no. Not 'maybe,' not 'possibly'; _no_."

"We can make a fire," he offers. "We'll make a big, flaming fire and I'll pitch us a nice tent and we can just spend quality time together. I promise it'll be the best weekend of your life."

Jade's arms are crossed in front of her body as she rolls her eyes in frustration. "Swear to me that you've checked out the area and there are no wild animals anywhere near where we'll be."

"Of course I have," he answers, wrapping his arms around her waist. She moves her hands to grip the sides of the collar on his plaid button up as he pulls her in tighter.

"Two days?"

"Two days. That's it," Beck assures her before leaning in to press his lips to hers. "Three days full of _this_," he says, kissing her again.

Jade smirks against his mouth. "Lots and lots of this."

…

"Aaaand _done_!"

As Beck finishes nailing the final part of their tent to the ground for stability, he stands back up with a proud smile on his face. "Alright," he says, kissing Jade's cheek, "you ready?"

"For what?"

"We're gonna hike down to the lake!"

"Hike? What happened to building a fire and making out?"

Beck laughs and kisses her lips. "That's for tonight. Come on, get your swimsuit on."

"Babe, where the hell am I supposed to change?"

He grins. "That's the beauty of being out here in the wilderness: there's no one for miles; you can change wherever you want."

She raises her eyebrows. "Um, I guess I'll stick to the tent, thanks."

Beck watches as she disappears into their temporary home for the weekend, chuckling to himself at his ever-sassy girlfriend. After five minutes, she comes out in her classic black bikini and takes the water bottle he's handing her.

Thirty minutes and lots of complaining later, the couple arrives at the lake.

"Ugh," Jade moans, stripping off her tank top and shorts, "_finally_. It's so hot."

As Beck is yanking his shirt off over his head and pulling his converse off, he sees Jade impatiently waiting for him. Just as they're ready to go in, she gives him a look that only appears when she's feeling mischievous. "No one for miles, right?"

"Right…" He answers, his tone unsure of her next move.

Jade faces away from him, but turns back to smirk as her pierced eyebrow kinks up. With a single finger, she tugs the tied string on her bikini top to allow it to fall to the ground. Beck watches her hop into the water, and he's practically drooling when she tosses him her bottoms from inside the lake. She's standing up because of the shallow water, but she's covered up to her décolletage.

"Jade, Jade, Jade," he chuckles.

"What, so, you _don't_ want to skinny dip with your sexy girlfriend?" She calls.

"Very funny," he retorts, kicking his swim trunks off.

"That's more like it," she announces, watching him cannonball into the lake. As he does, the water splashes all over her, prompting her to hit his shoulder playfully.

"Rude," she teases, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kisses him. Beck laughs and rubs his hands up and down her hips, the water facilitating his smooth movements.

"You know what sounds really, really good right now?" He asks into her mouth. She doesn't answer because they both know what he's referring to, and they're feeling each other all over when they suddenly both pause.

"Dad, look! They're not wearing any clothes!"

Beck pulls his lips off of Jade's neck to turn around in horror at the sight of a little kid who's probably around nine or ten years old. His dad, who's got a backpack on and is holding a hiking stick, follows behind him. His mouth drops open as Jade hides herself behind Beck, covering her mouth so her laughing isn't audible.

"This is an absolute disgrace!" The man announces. "What makes you think you have the right to come out here and—"

"Actually," Jade interrupts, peering her head from behind her boyfriend, "he hadn't come just yet… You sort of got in the way of that."

Beck's jaw falls slightly ajar through a laugh, his lips curving into an "o" shape. Jade smirks at the intruder, who is speechless at her crude comment. Once he's turned his son around and the two are wordlessly, quickly walking back up the hill, Beck turns back around to face his girlfriend.

"Jade!"

"What?! _You're_ the one who said there was no one for miles, remember?"

"Well that's what I thought!" He clamors, his cheeks flushing red.

"It's no big deal; so what, a kid saw us _almost_ fucking?"

Beck shakes his head, an inevitable grin appearing on his face. "You're terrible."

"But you love me."

He kisses her. "Of course I do."

…

"I'm gonna throw on one of your shirts," Jade announces as they return to their campsite. "They're more comfortable." She and Beck are both wet, and the wind had picked up as the sun set on their walk home. When she's walked over to his duffel bag, she begins rummaging through the side pocket for one of his button-ups.

"Oh," Beck stammers, "no! They're not in that pocket!"

"What?" She snaps, turning her head to face his.

"They're…in the middle," he replies, his tone more nervous than before.

Jade narrows her eyes. "What are you hiding?"

"What? Nothing, I—" Before he can stop her, she's furiously rummaging through the pocket. "Babe," he tries to interrupt. "Maybe—"

There's no hope in stopping her as she suddenly freezes in her tracks, her eyes locked in on whatever it is that she's holding in her hand. By the time she stands back up, Beck has made his way over to her and is just a foot away from his girlfriend.

"If you would have just waited until tonight," he says, taking the little velvet box from her, "it would have been a surprise."

When he opens it to reveal a white oval diamond ring, Jade's heart is racing as a smile cracks onto her face. "Yes," she answers immediately.

"You didn't even let me—"

She cuts him off with a kiss, which lasts long enough for her to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. As he moves his hands under her thighs to support her, he pulls back to grin at her. "So, just to be clear… Jade West, you'll marry me?"


	8. Chocolate

Chocolate

_For Samantha! ( JadeWestNutella on Twitter)_

* * *

"Beck."

Jade tosses her arm over to hit him, effectively waking him up. "Beck, wake up," she demands.

He rolls over lazily to face her, rubbing his eyes as he shields them from the light of the lamp she turns on. "What…time is it? Is everything okay?"

"I can't sleep," she claims grumpily. "I want cake."

He sits up tiredly and blinks a few times. "You…what?"

"Don't just lay there like an idiot... I want cake—chocolate. Go get me some."

"Babe," he sighs, leaning to look at the clock on his nightstand, "it's one in the morning… You can't wait til the sun comes up?"

Jade glares at him. "This is _your_ fault," she sneers, gripping her bulging stomach on both sides. "If I want cake, it's _your_ job to make that happen. Go. Now."

Beck kisses his child through Jade's stomach and subsequently looks up at his girlfriend. Wow, he's whipped. "You're lucky I love you."

"Whatever," she retorts, pressing her lips to his. "I'll see you and my chocolate cake back here soon. Don't take long; I'm starving."

Beck wants to ask how on earth she's starving at one o'clock in the morning, but he also likes his limbs intact. After grabbing his keys and jacket, he heads out to the closest 24-hour grocery store.

As promised, he's back within twenty minutes. "I got you a whole chocolate cake, woman," he announces proudly as he shuts his RV door shut.

"What, are you saying I'm fat? You think I'm going to eat an entire fucking cake?"

"That's not what I meant, I just wanted—"

"No. It _is _what you meant. Forget it. I don't want the cake."

"What?! I just got out of bed in the middle of the night to get you this cake because you wanted it so badly, and now you're not even going to eat it?"

"Stop yelling at me!" She cries.

"Babe, I'm not yell—"

"Yes you are! God, would it kill you to show a little more sympathy every now and then? I'm carrying around a bowling ball in my stomach and I'm just tired and hungry and you're being an asshole!"

Beck sets the cake box down and sits at the foot of his bed, rubbing her legs soothingly. "I'm sorry, Baby. I just…thought you wanted the cake."

She crosses her arms above her belly and huffs dramatically. "I don't need it; I've gotten fat enough."

"_Not_ true," he immediately corrects. "You look beautiful."

She rolls her eyes. "You're saying that because I'm mad at you."

"I'm not," he assures her. "You're perfect."

Jade sighs. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Say you love me."

He leans over her body to kiss her. "I love you, Jade West. Will you eat this chocolate cake with me?"

She's still pouting, but she wants the dessert too badly to fight the temptation anymore.

"Give it to me."


	9. Positive

Positive

_For Natalie (askbeckandjade on Twitter)_

* * *

"I hate you! You're never touching me again! I can't—"

Before Jade can finish her sentence, another contraction soars through her body as she screams out in pain.

"It's okay, Babe. It's okay; I'm right here. You're doing so good."

Jade is heaving with deep breaths as she turns her head towards her boyfriend. "Shut," she breathes, "up… I _hate_ you."

Beck tries not to laugh as he brushes a strand of her dark hair out of her face. She slaps his hand away sharply just before another contraction hits. It hurts him to watch her experience so much pain, but he does his best as he lets her grip his hand as tightly as she wants to.

"Help me!" She barks at him.

"What do you need?" He replies quickly. "Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

Jade takes another deep breath. "Coach me," she demands. "You know, like how you did in those classes you dragged me to for _five fucking months_."

"Okay," Beck says, racking his brain for something—anything—he could say to help. "Okay, take deep breaths—"

"Don't tell me what to do!" She screams, her last word dragging into a loud moan caused by yet another contraction.

"I thought you wanted—"

"Shut _up_, Beck, god!"

His eyes widen nervously as he watches her wince in more pain. "I can't do this," Jade cries, dropping her head back against the hospital bed. "I give up." Her hairline is covered in rare sweat beads as she feels a hot tear beginning to drip from her eye.

"Hey, hey, hey," Beck soothes, gently turning her head back towards him. "You _can_ do this." He clasps both of his hands around her hand and kisses it. "Have I ever told you how great of a mom I think you're gonna be?" Jade blinks and another tear falls.

"You're just saying that," she accuses, her tone more vulnerable than before.

"I swear on my life," he promises. "I—" This time it's Beck who's interrupted by his girlfriend's moans, and feels like she's definitely cut off the circulation in his hand by the time the contraction ends. "I know you'll be an amazing mom," he continues, kissing her hand again, "and I can't wait to meet the lucky kid that gets to hear your beautiful voice sing him to sleep every night… He's not even born yet and he's already won the jackpot."

Jade is still breathing heavily as she tunes into Beck's voice to help soothe the pain. "Kiss me," she requests softly.

He smiles at her and leans in happily to press his lips against hers. "I love you, Baby. You're gonna get through this and I'm gonna stay right here the whole time."

Jade sighs as she places her free hand on her stomach to rub the places where their child is kicking. "You're sure I can do this?"

Beck kisses her again. "Positive."


	10. I'll Walk For Forever

"No, you don't. Trust me, you don't."

"I do, though," Beck counters. "I'm completely positive that I do. I've known it since the second I saw you."

Jade blushes and continues walking down the sidewalk of her darkened neighborhood; unfortunately for her, it's not the least bit hard for her boyfriend to keep up with her.

"Where are you going, anyways? How long are you gonna make us walk?"

She bites down on her lip and quickens her pace. Truthfully, she has no idea where she's headed, but she'd bolted the second those three words had left his mouth on the front porch of her home.

"I'll keep following you," he announces from behind. "I'll walk for forever until you believe me."

"Just go home, Beck. We'll talk about it later," she lies.

He jogs a few paces so that he can catch up until he's standing in front of her. "Or we could talk about it now."

"_Stop_," she groans, whipping around so she can walk in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Babe, just hear me out. Please?"

Jade brushes a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and continues to ignore him. As much as she wants to accept his words as the truth so she can let him hold and kiss her, she can't possibly believe that another person would feel the way he says he is about her.

At the next crosswalk, Jade doesn't even bother looking either way before she starts across the street. It isn't until a horn fires and she's nearly blinded by the flashing luminescence of the car's bright-lights that she feels her body being fiercely pulled back.

The breath is taken right out of her as she stands, frozen and paralyzed, in the middle of the road. Beck's arms are still wrapped tightly around her body from the moment he'd jerked her away from the speeding car, and it's quiet for nearly a minute before he releases her.

"Dammit, Jade," he fumes. "You're insane! Was it really worth almost getting _killed_ just so you didn't have to talk to me?"

She spins back towards him, her eyebrows furrowed. "You weren't listening to me! You never listen to me! I said I didn't want to talk about it, and you ignored that!"

"Because it's ridiculous! We've been dating for seven months and I'm trying to open up to you and tell you how I feel. _You're _the one that's not listening!"

"I never said I didn't _hear_ you; I just know you're lying!"

"How?" Beck shouts. "How do you know I'm lying?"

"B-b-be_cause_!" Jade sputters back at him. "Because you can't; it's impossible!"

"So how I feel is impossible? You're telling me that the tingly vibration I feel when I hold your hand isn't real? That the sparks I see when we kiss are just…all in my head? Or, I don't know, maybe I just jumped out in front of a car to save you because I was _bored_?" His breaths are coming out faster and heavier now, but he swears he won't stop until she's convinced.

The streetlamp across the street sheds enough light for him to just barely see her face, and he can see clearly enough to watch the single tear fall from her blue-green eye.

"_I love you_, Jade West. I am _in love _with you. Now, please…do me a favor and get your scrawny ass over here so that I can kiss you."

She's standing, keeping her arms crossed in front of her body, but it's not long before she's beelining towards him. When they're finally face-to-face, she crashes her lips against his in the messiest, most heated, romantic kiss they've ever shared. As they barely pull apart, she stares into his eyes and keeps her face close to his. "You love me?"

Beck nods his head. "I love you."

She swallows hard and sniffles. "Okay."

The next kiss is even better.


End file.
